Invisible
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Entry for luckylovexx's SWAC Contest: I have loved him since the day that I met him. But I guess all I am to him is nothing. I am invisible. Songfic to Taylor Swift's Song Invisible. ;


**Okay, so this is my entry to luckylovexx's SWAC contest! I hope you like it! I spent a while working on it. So, with no further adieu, lets begin the story!**

_Sonny's POV_

As I walked through the So Random! Hallway on my way to lunch, I saw him. Chad Dylan Cooper, making out with some blonde girl, who in my defense, wears a little too much makeup. I felt heartbroken. The one guy that I happen to fall in love with, is kissing another girl. I mean, I can't be mad. We don't date or anything. I just can't help but have this feeling of jealously inside of me.

A girl like me could never get a guy like him. He first of all hates me and the show that I'm on, so there's no way that he could possibly like me.

I decided to ignore the lip lockers, and I quickly ran to the Cafeteria. When I arrived, my cast was already done eating, so I had to sit alone while eating my ick on a stick.

I slowly started eating, when I soon got interrupted by the Mackenzie Falls. The cast came strutting their ugly faces in the Cafeteria. Okay, not all of them are ugly. Just most of them.

"Hey, Random. Did your cast finally get sick of you?" Chad's beautiful voice rang through my ears.

"No. I just got to lunch late today." I mumbled.

"Oh. Whatever." He said, then suddenly sitting down next to me.

"Why are you sitting with me?" I asked, confused on the whole situation I was in.

"I actually do not know. I mean, why would I want to sit by someone as ugly as you?" He told me, as he got up from the table.

That hurt me a lot. The guy that I like thinks I'm ugly. I felt tears brimming my eyes as I got up from the table and ran out of the Cafeteria.

"Sonny, wait! I didn't mean it! I-"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"Oh save it Chad! Go make out with that blonde girlfriend of yours! Bet she'd appreciate it!" I yelled in his face, then running down the hall.

I ran to my dressing room, lucky enough to find that no one was in there. I collapsed on the leopard print couch and cried. I haven't been this depressed since my Dad died when I was twelve. That was six years ago!

I looked around the room and spotted my guitar in the corner of the room. I walked slowly towards it and grasped the guitar in my small hands. I sat back down on the couch, and started to write a song.

When I finished the song, a brilliant idea popped into my mind. I should sing the song in front of people, including Chad. Then he could see how I truly feel about him. I grabbed my guitar, and headed to the Cafeteria. Luckily, the So Random! And Mackenzie Falls casts were there. I went to the center of the room and started to speak.

"Excuse me, I have a song I'd like to share with all of you. It's called Invisible. I dedicate this song to a certain someone, who has no clue how I truly feel about him."

I stole a quick glance at the guilty looking Chad, and started to play.

_She Can't see the way your eyes,_

_ Light up when you smile_

_ She'll never notice how you stop and stare,_

_ Whenever she walks by._

_ You can't see me wanting you_

_ The way you want her_

_ But You are Everything to me_

_ I just wanna show you_

_ She don't even know you_

_ She's never gonna love you_

_ Like I want to_

_ And you just see right through me_

_ But if you only knew me_

_ We could be a beautiful_

_ Miracle_

_ Unbelievable_

_ Instead of just Invisible_

_ There's a fire inside of you_

_ That can't help but shine through_

_ She's never gonna see the light_

_ No matter what you do_

_ And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_ And everything that we could be_

_ I just wanna show you_

_ She don't even know you_

_ She's never gonna love you_

_ Like I want to_

_ And you just see right through me_

_ But if you only knew me_

_ We could be a beautiful_

_ Miracle_

_ Unbelievable_

_ Instead of just Invisible_

_ Like shadows in a faded light_

_ Oh, were invisible_

_ I just wanna open your eyes_

_ and make you realize_

_ That I just wanna show you_

_ She don't even know you_

_ Baby let me love you_

_ Let me want you..._

_ You just see right through me_

_ But if you only knew me_

_ We could be a_

_ Beautiful_

_ Miracle_

_ Unbelievable_

_ Instead of just Invisible_

_ She can't see the way your eyes_

_ Light up when you smile :)_

When I finished playing the last note, the whole cafeteria clapped for me. Even the Mackenzie Falls cast clapped.

I smiled warmly at everyone, and turned to leave, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. I spun around to only see a smiling Chad Dylan Cooper.

"That was amazing. Who'd you write it about?" He asked with an amazed look on his face.

"You." I whispered.

His face turned from amazed to shocked. A little smile then crept onto his face as he spoke.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." He said.

"What moment?" I replied, completely confused.

"The moment where I can say that I've loved you ever since I met you, and you can feel the same way." He smiled at me.

"But I thought you hated me. You called me ugly this morning." I said with a sad look on my face.

"That's because of my cast. I had to treat you and all the rest of your cast like crap. If I didn't, then they would hate me. It killed me to do so, but I had no choice. I hope you can forgive me." He told me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I understand. My cast is the same way. Only, I could never be mean to you. Maybe your cast, but not you." I explained to him.

He smiled and took a step closer to me. We both leaned in and shared the most romantic kiss. It was my first kiss, and it was absolutely perfect.

We broke apart from the kiss and we smiled at each other. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I wasn't invisible to him. Boy, isn't that a relief. I couldn't live in a world that didn't have him in it. Otherwise, I'd just be nothing. I would be invisible.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
